Always there
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Archie and Atlanta are the best of friends still, but Atlanta has a boyfriend. What happens when Atlanta falls pregnant? Who will be there for her? And most importantly who's the father?
1. Chapter 1

_**Always there**_

Life was perfect for Atlanta,She had an amazing best friend,

_Shows her and Archie racing and laughing,_

An great boyfriend,

_Shows them kissing,_

But when she becomes pregnant,

_Shows her at a doctors office,_

Who will be there for her?

_Shows her holding someones hand while in labour_

_**Always there, coming soon to a computer screen near you, only if I get 10 reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I didn't get 10 reviews but it's obvious that the ones who did review want this up so here it is.**

"Come on were going to be late!" an aggravated Atlanta exclaimed to her best friend of six years.

"Jeez, calm down will ya, I'm coming" Archie said as he ran down the stairs. When he arrived at the bottom he smiled and opened the door and gently lead Atlanta outside to the car.

"Sorry it must be the mood swings" Atlanta said getting in with Archie's help. Atlanta was supporting a seven month pregnant stomach, and her and Archie were off to her ultrasound.

"Sure is was, or maybe it was just regular Atlanta. So why isn't Tyler taking you?" Archie asked refering to Atlanta's boyfriend of a year. She frowned,

"He had a work confrence in Paris on a business trip" she said looking out the window. Archie sighed, he didn't know why she was with that jackass of a boyfriend. He never appriciated her, and he was barley around for the pregnancy, even though he was the father. As they drove to the ultrasound Atlanta was silent, she was trapped deep in her thoughts about everything that was going on. Tyler hadn't been around for more than two days since she told him about the pregnancy, it really upset her. But not half as much as the real reason he wasn't there for her ultrasound.

_Flashback_

_Atlanta was sitting in her's and Tylers living room reading a sports magazine, when tyler came in. He walked in and sat down beside her._

_"Hey, Atlanta, umm.. how do I put this are you sure I'm the father?" he asked. Atlanta stared at him in shock. How could he even think that._

_"Excuse me?" she asked venomesly. _

_"Well we haven't.. I mean we haven't had.." he stuttered_

_" yes we did the night you got pomoted" she said extremly angry now._

_"Well Sorry! God you spend more time with Aaron then me what am I supposed to think!?!" he exclaimed. That really sent Atlanta off the wall. _

_"First off his name is ARCHIE!! not Aaron or Eric, and of course I spend alot of time with him he's been my best friend for over six years I've known him since I was fifteen!" Atlanta yelled. Tyler was now just as angry,_

_"Don't you DARE yell at me!" he yelled gripping her wrist tightly. Tear gathered in the corner of Atlanta's eyes._

_"Oww, your hurting me let me go!" she said. He just gripped her tighter, and shoved her gainst the wall._

_"You will respect me! I'm your boyfriend!" he said angrily. She tried to push him away, and only suceeded in slightly moving him. He shoved her against the wall and she fell to the floor, gripping her stomach as she did so. She began to cry softly,_

_"It hurts" she whimpered clutching her stomach in fear. He just scoffed and walked upstairs emerging moments later with his carry on and suitcase._

_"I'm leaving" he said, _

_"Help" she whimpered as her stomach began to throb again. He turned around and said the words that cut through her like a knife_

_"Go get the REAL father to help you" and with that he walked off leaving Atlanta on the floor crying, clutching her throbbing stomach._

_About a half an hour later Archie showed up to pick her up for a movie. He entered the house to find Atlanta on the floor whimpering in pain holding her stoamach. _

_"ATLANTA!" he yelled and rushed over picking her up gently. She was crying in pain now._

_"Archie, help it hurts so much" she cried until she finally passed out. He paniuced and brought her out to the car driving though may red light until her got to the hospital. He brought her inside and waited as the doctors checked on her._

_About fifteen minutes(which seemed like hours to Archie) the doctor came out._

_"Is she okay? What about the baby?" he asked franticly._

_"All three are fine, you may go see her now." he said calmy. Archie was about to rush into her room, when he stopped. _

_"What do you mean three?" he asked. Th doctor raised his eyebrows. _

_"It's twins" he staed. Archie then rushed off into Atlanta's room. When he saw her laying in the bed sleeping peacefully, he let out a relived sigh. He walked over and stroked her hair. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes._

_"Hey" she said quietly. He hugged her tightly._

_"Oh god lannie you scared me so much" he said stroking her head lightly. She smiled and burried her head in his shirt._

_"I'm so glad your always there for me" she said. He pulled away slowly,_

_"what happened, I mean how did you hurt yourself?" he asked softly. Sh smiled a fake smile,_

_"I tripped" she said trying to make him belive her._

_"Nice try Lannie, what really happned?" he asked again._

_"Don't worry about it right now, all that matters is my baby is alright. It's okay right?" she asked scared._

_"They're both fine" Archie said softly. Atlanta's eyes widened._

_"You mean it's twins?" she asked. He nodded, she beamed, she was having not one but two babies._

_end of flashback_

Atlanta snapped out her thoughts as they arrived at the hospital. Archie came around and helped her out, she turned to him and hugged him, surprising them both.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"For what?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"For being my best friend" she said.He smiled and lead her inside.

They sat in the room waiting for the doctor, he arrived and sat beside Atlanta who was holding Archie's hand tightly.

"Okay Atlanta I'm going to put this gel on your stomach and we'll take a look okay?" he said She nodded and he began.

"Okay do you want to know the sexes?" he asked. Atlanta looked at Archie as if asking him. He just smiled telling her it was he choice.

"yes I'd like to know" she said. The doctor nodded again,

"Okay we have two girls" he said pointing to the screen. Atlanta's eyes watered, there on the screen was her girls. She looked at Archie to see he had tears in his beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and hugged him, she finally let the tears fall, the ones she had been bottling up since she had the fight with Tyler.

"Tyler left me" she said softly, Archie's eyes widened.

**Okay guys you know the drill seven reviews to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Always There**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer- I don't nor probably will ever own COTT, although, I can wish...**

**Heyy guys soory for the long wait, school has been crazy lately. Well on with the story!**

"What? What happened Lannie, when did this happen? How long have you hid this from me?" Archie rambled until Atlanta put her finger to his lips, effectivley silencing him for the moment.

"Tyler left me claiming the baby wasn't his, and it was only about two weeks ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she said looking down, fiddling with the bed sheets. He lifted her chin with his finger and pulled her close, hugging her with all his might.

"It'll be okay lan" he said in a soft tone. They sat like that for a few minute with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean Tyler's not he father?!" he exclaimed shocked. Atlanta took a deep breath.

"I had thought and hoped it was Tyler, but about eight months ago, when we went to that party, I had a little to much to drink and I..."

"You what?" Archie asked gulped slightly

"I hooked up with someone I didn't even know!" she began to sob hystarically. Archie held her close, trying to control her sobs.

"I don't even know which one is the father, what am I supposed to do I can't raise a baby let alone two, on my own, I can't do it!" Atlanta cried harder.

"Atlanta you can do anything, you are the strongest person I know. And you won't be doing this alone" he said wiping away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks.

"I don't have a boyfriend or husband, all I have is two babies" she said looking down again.

"Hey, look at me" he saaid raising her face to his once more.

"You have had me throughout the entire pregnancy, I am not just going to leave you when the babies are born, I will be here until you want me to leave" he said kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'll never want you to leave me, promise you'll be there for me and my babies?" she pleaded, breaking down. _This is not Atlanta, _Archie thought This was not the hot headed girl he knew. She began to sob again and clung to Archie like he was the one who could save her. She lifted her head a few minutes later, surprised that Archie wasn't talking.

"Archie? Why aren't you talking?" she asked worried, he turned to face her, and sighed,

"Atlanta, I have to tell you something before you I agree to be there for you" he confessed. She grabbed his hand worried,

"What is it Arch?" she askd concerned.

"I..I..I'm the one you slept with at the party!" he blurted, her jaw dropped.

Archie could be the father of her baby.

**Well sorry for another cliff hanger but they are my speciality, dorry for the short chapter but this was just to get my idea's straight for the next chapter. Remeber to review and read my new story ****Shared bed Shared feelings**

**Lots of love,**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX**


End file.
